An Outsider's Fury
by BookWorm of a Girl
Summary: The short period of peace after the war against Gaia is soon to end and Leo, hellbent on proving to his so called friends that he is not one to be ignored, sets out to gain power. Eventually finding others betrayed by those they once cared about willing to join him in his own quest.
1. Chapter 1

Helloo, it's BookWorm here! Thanks for clicking on this story. I am a noob writer, and this is pretty much just the prologue to the story, but I hope you enjoy what I have so far. Please review!

I own nothing, but if I did I wouldn't make percabeth fall in Tartarus.

* * *

After Gaia was defeated, everything was peaceful, except for the vicious capture-the-flag games, the lava wall, and the heavy-duty combat training. No more wars were starting, no more great prophecies that predicted everyone's imminent death, all of the seven and almost all of the campers were alive, and celebratory End of the War parties happened at least once a week. The Romans had allied themselves with us Greeks, and we are currently free to roam between both camps. And few monsters dared to attack us demigods. As if Gaia sucked all the monsters down to Tartarus with her when we had banished her there.

And it currently sucks.

Back when we were nearing the finish to the second great prophecy and the war against Gaia, us seven were the most important people throughout both camps. Despite the brief period of time where the camps were at each others throats, we were respected and appreciated. (Some much more than others, but I honestly wasn't complaining). I was the fire guy, the builder and captain of the Argo II, and one of the people that had the power to destroy the world.

But not anymore. I was demoted to my old titles. The seventh wheel, repair boy, the extremely ADHD kid. No one looked at me twice except for those who had dumped their broken weapons on me and came to retrieve them without a thanks, or those that gave me a useless project they want me to waste my time on, as if that's all I'm good for.

I suffered in my lonely little world while the rest of the seven were treated like the gods themselves - worshipped and showered with gifts and gratitude. My _friends_, after seeing that they didn't need a tension reliever due to the peace, had completely forgotten about me - tossed me out like I was trash just like everyone else in my pitiful life.

I assumed that Jason and Piper would continue to consider me a friend, or at least someone who saved their lives on multiple occasions ... But I assumed wrong.

I expected maybe Hazel to show me an ounce of kindness, because that was her thing! She's the nicest and most compassionate one out of the seven, but not even she had bothered with the likes of _me._

They, along with the rest of the seven, ignored me. Too busy with swapping spit to notice one of their former companions spiraling down into an endless state of depression and anger.

_Well screw them! Screw everyone, Gods included, _I ranted in my mind. I was done being their little tool that was used then just thrown out. I was done with their shit. So with those thoughts, a bag that was enchanted to be endless by a reluctant daughter of Hecate, and enough money, metal and scraps, ambrosia, nectar, and food to last me months, I left camp

_It _is_ kinda funny... the biggest heroes of the century, and they can't even save a friend that's right in front of their pathetic faces._


	2. Chapter 2

**BookWorm** here once again! So I'm just gonna say that I don't really know how often I will be updating this, but thanks for clicking this and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I hoped that my thin, grease covered and torn up jacket was enough to keep me warm during the frigid nights. Even my heightened body temperature from my fire abilities pwasn't enough to keep me entirely safe from the frigid New York weather.

Though on the outside I may have seemed like an innocent teenager trying to survive on the dirty streets, the inside was a completely different story.

My goal was clear - prove to everyone that doubted me that I shouldn't have been ignored. To achieve that, I had to gain power. Lots of it. But first things first. I had to prevent the Gods from watching my little quest.

There was only one thing that would allow me to do that - Circe's Medallion. Little did everyone at camp know that the _seventh wheel _had been planning this for a while now. After joking my way into the Athena cabin several times with well thought out excuses, I researched all of the possible ways for me to stay under the Gods' magical radar. The Athena kids never paid much attention to me anyway to notice that I was in there way more often than I should be.

And what do you know? I find this interesting piece of information about a certain sorceress' necklace able to shield the wearer from the Gods' eyes.

All it took was a few weeks worth of careful and skilled forging with a mix of celestial bronze and imperial gold, and _tada_! You are one step closer to being completely hidden from all of the Gods and their obnoxiously large heads. Uncertain of how easily they can be broken, I made four.

Unfortunately, they weren't completely finished yet. And while I can probably go weeks without anyone finally realizing their favorite little repair boy has gone missing, I don't have a clue as to when the Gods notice. I was on a time limit to gather the final ingredient to Circe's Medallions. Monster dust.

According to the old notes about forbidden magic in Owl head's cabin, it was necessary for the amulets to be doused in monster dust. I'm no master about magic, but my best guess is that the medallion uses the monster's essence to disguise the wearer as a non-powerful monster to any God that looks at it.

But it's not like I really care about the whole technicalities, I just want to finish the stupid necklaces, so my only problem is finding a monster. I would've just snagged some dust from one that dared to go near the camp borders, but seeing as the number of monsters who attack the camp are dwindling each day, there are almost no chances.

So now is the easy part - finding a monster. Not sure about the best method for this, but running up and down the streets of manhattan screaming, "COME AT ME MONSTER SCUM! DEMIGOD RIGHT HERE!" surely has to be somewhat effective.

I grabbed the largest hammer my tool belt had available and reached into my magic bag for the medallions. I willed for them to appear in my hand and pulled them out. For a minute or two I simply stared at the medallions, admiring its workmanship. A large calligraphed K adorned the center of the medallions for Circe's greek name, Kirke. And while the alleyway wasn't very bright due to the setting sun, they glowed a soft gold into my calloused hand.

I wrapped the large chains around my arm so I could easily access them after I had found and killed a monster, and picked myself up from the trash ridden alleyway I chose to rest at and walked into the semi-busy sidewalk.

_Time to get this show on the road._

"YO MONSTERS! DELICIOUS DEMIGOD MEAL RIGHT HERE!" I yelled while sprinting up the side of the street. My magical, brown knapsack bounced against my back with each step and several strange looks were sent my way by the civilians, but I knew I couldn't stop if I did want to find a monster.

Not long after my arms began getting heavier from the medallions and hammer I have yet to actually use, and I was sweating profusely. I was still running through random streets - accidentally knocking over a few people in the process - and screaming insults at any monsters lurking around, but nothing.

I stopped to catch my breath against an abandoned building that looked like the remains of "Crusty's Waterbed Palace" - _what kind of name is that?_ - and shouted a final taunt to seemingly no creatures of any kind.

"NOTHING? ALL OF YOU MONSTERS ARE WIMPS IF YO-"

"Are you stupid or something Leo?" a hushed voice whisper-shouted from the corner of the store.

"Nico?"

"Yes, Nico. Now shut up and get over here or the horde of them will see you."

I glanced around, but didn't see anything on the now dark streets except the pieces of trash flying around in the wind and the few lights turning off in nearby apartments. I turned my head back to the corner where I saw Nico's mess of black hair disappear to and cautiously made my way over there. When I was close enough to the edge of the building, Nico suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me to the back of the alley he was hiding out at.

"Hey, what are yo-" I started to raise my voice.

"Shh! Look, I'll explain. But can you just light a fire or something? I can't see anything."

I could only see his silhouette, and I eyed where his face would be with suspicion, but conjured a small ball of flame in my hand after returning the hammer to its rightful place in my tool belt. The flame's light flickered across Nico's face making his ghostly paleness disappear. But illuminated his coal-black eyes that hovered above dark bags which revealed his worried expression.

Trying to keep a stoic face, I finally responded in my own hushed voice,"Okay, you got me here, now explain. What horde?"

I watched as Nico glanced around before answering as if something could pop out from the shadows any second... but knowing Nico, that's probably very likely. "I may or may not have angered a large horde of hellhounds while I was traveling..." he stated sheepishly. Bingo. Angering one of the only monsters that actually can shadow travel.

I stared at him with a are-you-kidding-me face before replying, "Well why didn't you just head back to camp? You know everyone at either camps can take care of hellhounds easily."

"Well I didn't want to give either camps any more reason to hate me."

"The camps don't ha-" Nico just responded with his own are-you-kidding-me face,"Okay, maybe just a little bit, but can't you outrun them with your own shadow traveling?" I asked with a curious expression on my face.

"I've been close enough to them that they've pretty much locked onto my scent, and shadow traveling is a pain in the ass with how tiring it is," he said exasperatedly, "But yours is probably confusing them so I think we have some time before they get here."

He looked at me with suspicious eyes before continuing, "What are you doing out here anyway? I didn't think there was a need for any quests."

I looked down with an expression of hatred and hurt, but replied with venom in my voice. "You're right. There aren't any quests. I left everyone there because I was treated like the shitty, good for nothing repair boy. I was ignored, but now I'm off to show them how wrong they were to ignore me."

"Really? Oh."

Nico put on an expression of surprise, but I've been living with people who lied about their kindness for a while now, so I could see right through it. With renewed distrust, I looked at him with narrowed eyes and asked, "But you already knew that didn't you? And I wonder just how in Tartarus in all of the places of the world, you managed to find a spot to shadow travel to that's right next to me."

Nico's eyes widened with every word, but he stuttered out an answer to my question,"Look I-I didn't mean any harm, b-but at camp I saw yo-"

But a low growling noise stopped the both of us and we turned our heads to see a hellhound across the street emerge from the shadows, with more appearing each second.

"Apparently this conversation will have to wait until _after_ we deal with these," I said with a pointed glare and gritted teeth to which Nico only replied with unsheathing his Stygian iron sword and staring at me expectantly.

I reached into my tool belt an pulled out my largest hammer once again, but this time lighting my hand, and in turn, the hammer on fire.

"C'mon Nico, let's do this thing!"

* * *

Okay, sorry if this is not the beginning of a story you dreamed about, but like I said before I am a noob writer and this is my first serious story. Some pointers would be nice if you guys do want me to do anything different, so please review and see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm back... For any of you readers that even remember this story, I apologize so much, but if you have any questions just ask, and as always please read and review! I love to her your opinions.

Don't own as always.

XXXXX

_"C'mon Nico, let's do_ _this thing!"_

XXXXX

With a renewed ferocity that I haven't been able to experience since the seven banished Gaia, I charged into the horde of hellhounds while simultaneously bursting into flames. In my peripheral vision I could barely manage to see Nico bleed into the shadows of the alley and reappear behind an unsuspecting hellhound not a second later.

I smirked to myself and my eyes gained an devious gleam in them, not like anyone could really tell since I was still bathed in an inferno. My private training can fully be put to use,_ these hellhounds have no idea what they're dealing with._ Those fools at camp never even realized why the few monsters that dwelled in the forest weren't as much as a threat any more... because I practiced on at least half of them on a daily basis.

***A few weeks after the defeat of Gaia***

I trudged into the forest with a nasty look on my face, daring any surrounding nymphs or satyrs to challenge me. I could already feel sparks and flames hissing on the top of my curly, grease-soaked hair, but I did nothing to hold them back because I was _pissed_.

I couldn't say I was completely used to being the outsider again... or the neglection, or the betrayal. I thought I finally did something good enough for my friends to finally recognize me as someone useful. Not a _seventh wheel_.

I focused on those evil an angry thoughts, but before I knew it, I was lit up like a bonfire and any unlucky nymphs close enough to my heat were frantically fanning out the flames creeping towards their trees.

The panicked shrieks and desperate cries brought me out of my enraged stupor. I quickly ceased the soon-to-be forest fire radiating from me, but not before the molten ground branching out under me caught my attention.

It looked as if the molten rock and dirt were veins in the ground, like an infectious, scalding disease. But the novelty of my discovery did not peak my curiosity for long when I realized how consequential my livid outburst could've been. If I never calmed down and it escalated into a full-blown forest fire... I might have hurt, even killed innocents. I sat down on the soft moss of the forest floor as grievous thoughts ran through my head.

_Why is this _happening _to me_? _What did I do to deserve all of this... neglect? Someone... help me... please! _Tears began to blur my sight and sobs wracked my body, which prevented me from the evil presence enclosing on my shaking form.

_"Die," _my crying instantaneously ceased with that single word, and I looked up with unfocused eyes.

"_Ssstupid demigod." - A dracanae! _The evil snake lady was only meters away, but I knew she'd be on my instantly if I didn't do something. And that's when I stopped. _Would my friends even miss me if I died_? But with the rage that sole thought brought me in mind, I touched my hand down to the ground and let loose the molten disease which advanced towards the dracanae at a rapid pace.

The monster was certainly surprised when my attack reached her within a second and stopped only to pool at her snake legs... and begin to travel up into her body. She was frantically attempting to flee, but already, her legs were dissolving into ash. The rest of her body only lasted another five seconds before her only remains were ash.

My new discovery had effectively killed a monster in a matter of 6 seconds total...

***Present***

I was anxious to use my new discovery, but I remembered my mission to collect monster dust for the medallions. The mission had to come first, so without missing a beat, I turned around and smashed my flaming hammer into the skull of the nearest hellhound. Gold dust exploded around me, but it did nothing to phase my hellhound skull-bashing rampage.

My flames successfully warded any hellhounds from directly biting me, enabling me to maneuver, flip, and dodge their poor attempts at attacks. With monster dust coating the battleground that used to be a street, I decided I would have a sufficient amount of the golden dust for Circe's medallions, so my newfound ability was a go.

I glanced at Nico's constantly disappearing and reappearing form to see if he was far enough away to not come into contact with the molten veins, which would soon appear.

The devilish look in my eyes was back full force as I reached down to the dirtied cement of the street and let loose. My evil smirk was back on my face as I watched the molten rock disease branch out from my hand and speed into every surrounding hellhound as if it was racing against itself.

Their pained barks and howls and ferocious growls echoed in the empty street, but for only a few seconds of course. The only sounds which remained in the night air was Nico's grunts as he finished off the final hellhound. And with one final explosion of gold dust, Nico ceased his fighting and I extinguished my flames, leaving the street only illuminated by the small amounts of moonlight leaking through the clouds.

I could hear his heavy breaths, but Nico finally managed to whisper, "Leo, what was that?"

I only smirked at him jokingly, ready to brag his ears to death about Ladies Man Leo's new undefeatable attack, but remembered the situation which took place before Nico's friendly horde of hellhounds decided to greet us.

My playful smirk was wiped off of my face, and instead replaced with an expression of distrust and slight anger.

"Sorry, Death Boy. But I think you owe me some answers first." Nico's eyes widened a fraction before he regained a slight sheepish expression again.


End file.
